


Firsts

by Redlair



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Celebrations, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Holidays, Implied Relationships, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, other pairings are briefly mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Hyunjae tries not to sigh. He doesn’t know if his face gives anything away, but he truly wanted everyone to meet up today.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 65





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> A/NL: Happy New Years! Hoping you all stay safe and well and that 2021 would be so much better than 2020. I'm technically late for ringing it in at midnight, but it's still the 1st of January where I am, and better to post this late than never/sorry! I wrote this up shortly after midnight, so I'm sorry if this is short!

It’s a New Year’s Party and they’ve all gathered around for a nice dinner at Jacob’s place. They’ve had their share of homemade potluck in which Hyunjae tried his best in bringing grapes, tiramisu and cheesecake because everyone’s bound to like either one of those options and he’s having a great time. Everyone is catching up with each other on the times spent from work and from travel, and it’s been a while since he’s seen all his friends.

Kevin’s been teaching at the kindergarten nearby and although the other claims that he can’t handle it (the kids are too fussy) the dramatics make Kevin believe that he’s going to get wrinkles and white hair soon. Except Hyunjae knows that’s not true. Kevin adores the kids and his eyes light up whenever he speaks of their cute moments in which there was this young girl that shared her snacks with her new friend. But he goes home to Jacob anyways who’s always there to lend a ear and soothe the other whenever Kevin’s stressed out, and they make such a pretty pair.

Chanhee’s just finished his intern and there’s so much that Hyunjae learns in the fashion industry where interns are pretty much cheap labour but it’s interesting in how one could get a close up of the process of design and creation before scrapping it as a draft for a better version.

Younghoon, working in press gives a different perspective in the amount of work he does transferring paperwork between different subsidiaries of KBC and if anything, Hyunjae thinks that his friend might be better off working as a newscaster then someone behind the scenes with how much Younghoon seem to know. If anything, Hyunjae thinks it would be interesting seeing his friend on TV and it would be decent for everyone too, Younghoon reading out the news sarcastically and calmly.

There’s so much more. But with the amount of booze that Hyunjae’s drunk, it’s also too much for him to process right now. He's not drunk, just slightly buzzed. Still sober though.

“Cheers!”

How many rounds of cheers has it been? It’s close to midnight and Hyunjae’s still yet to see one final person. Everyone’s here except for Juyeon; the other had called in earlier saying that he’s still at the airport having been delayed a flight and that was two hours ago. Even with traffic, it was nighttime now and dinner’s been cleared long ago and Hyunjae thinks that the roads should definitely be clear now.

His childhood friend, a crush of sort, something that Hyunjae's never gotten sorted out. He had always been close to Juyeon and they’ve always understood each other, and so when Juyeon told him that he was going away to flight academy to be the pilot that he’s always wanted to be, Hyunjae had given him a temporary farewell as Juyeon was going to be miles away. They called, and occasionally met each other, but now with Juyeon being an official pilot, he was always so busy. Flying off to Dubai, Paris, and New York, Hyunjae supposes that the other’s happy. Juyeon had always wanted to travel and his job was the perfect opportunity to do so. Besides, having such pretty faces onboard were probably a plus with how much people considered attractive were only hired by Korean airlines these days.

_10 minutes left._

Hyunjae tries not to sigh. He doesn’t know if his face gives anything away, but he truly wanted everyone to meet up today.

As there were many of them, some had already dispersed to different parts of the apartment suite. While Kevin and Jacob were in the living room, Changmin, Chanhee and Younghoon had moved to the living room near the windows waiting for the firework, Sunwoo, was currently in the washroom but was probably going to get a few more drinks in the kitchen, joining Haknyeon, Sangyeon and Eric afterwards. Time was ticking and Hyunjae was still busy thinking.

He decides for the balcony. He’ll be alone, but he thinks that perhaps he wouldn’t be so bad. There’s the view of the Hangang River, not so far away and over at the corner would be the Namsan Tower. The apartment located on the 30th floor provided enough of a view and its breathtaking alone looking down at the city glowing with its lights all over. The cars, the lamps, the stars, everything that made it glow including the alcohol that’s still in his system. The air’s a bit chilly at the end of December and Hyunjae should have probably taken his coat out before stepping out, but the cool air soothes him from that thought.

Was it time yet? Hyunjae doesn’t bother to check his phone since he’s left it inside but he didn’t hear any of his friends counting down either. He gazes at the view in front of him once more and he’s so busy admiring it that he doesn’t expect the voice he’s waiting for all night.

“Have you been waiting long?” Hyunjae turns his head at the sound of the familiar, warm voice.

“You’re here?” Hyunjae doesn’t mean to sound so surprised but he supposes he is. He really didn’t expect Juyeon to arrive at all tonight, not when he still wasn’t here already ten minutes ago.

“Yea, I had to drop something off before coming that’s why I’m a bit late. Well, more than late, but I wouldn’t miss it. I’ve missed everyone but _I’ve really missed you_.”

There’s the sparkle in the other’s eyes as Juyeon opens up his arms and Hyunjae can’t help but give a smile as he goes closer for a kiss. He’s missed the other too and there’s so much for them to catch up on, with even more for him to tell Juyeon about what the other’s have been up to. The other’s arms wrap tightly against him and its been so long since he’s had a hug from Juyeon. He smells woody with a tinge of rose like the way Juyeon always does and it’s comforting.

From the back of the room, the countdown has officially started now and Hyunjae knows that Sunwoo’s probably shakes the unopened Champagne a bit as Eric counts down excitedly. (When it’s officially New Years, the bottle was going to burst open and fizz and Hyunjae just hopes that the ceiling’s going to stay clean. It’s going to be a mess to clean up and Jacob’s probably going to say it’s all okay, because he’s too nice sometimes, and everyone’s probably going to get that final flute of Champagne before the party ends). All the best for the New Years! Hyunjae hopes it’ll be much better than 2020 and that this new year, he’ll get more opportunities that make him satisfied and happy.

_10, 9, 8, 7-_

“A New Year’s Kiss?” Their hug that hasn’t finished yet and Juyeon’s now leaning closer as the other’s hands were now against Hyunjae’s face. Everything else seems to fade away.

...

_3,_

_2,_

_1._

Juyeon leans in and it’s the first time they’ve ever kissed before but Hyunjae’s feels the other’s soft lips against his and there are cheers. Cheers for the New Year and more cheers behind him as he hears the bottle of Champagne being popped open. Juyeon tastes mildly sweet and there’s some kind of peppermint in there but with each first, this was a first to start the new year positively too.

“Happy New Year’s!”

When Juyeon pulls back, Hyunjae tries not to look disappointed. It’s just a kiss after all so why did Juyeon suddenly look so nervous and hesitant. Perhaps Hyunjae was overthinking it again.

“I’ve got-  
“Huh?”

What comes after, is with each new beginning, and it’s a start that would bring all sorts of possibilities and outcomes.

“Hyunjae, Let’s try this out, just us two. I’ll be stationed in Seoul for a while.”

Neither of them had been good with confronting their feelings, but these words from Juyeon are enough and Hyunjae takes it. With each new year, comes new opportunities and he wasn’t going to skip out on this one. Juyeon looks at him. His face still a bit shy and filled with uncertainty.

“Okay.”

Hyunjae nods and takes the other’s hand. He’s been waiting for this.


End file.
